Chosen Chapter 11: House Party
by Dozo14
Summary: Having moved into their new house, the Chosen are getting ready to throw a housewarming for all their friends. Little do they know, a demon intends to take over the party. Meanwhile, Arthur gets an opportunity to find the answers he is looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Chapter 11: House Party

Part 1

Xxx

As the sun began to set over the city of San Francisco, Billie, Violet and Duncan appeared in a small alley through the use of a teleportation potion. Billie frowned as she realized she had appeared in the middle of a dirty puddle. As if she wasn't annoyed enough already. She wanted to get back home, to their brand-new and clean house. They had no time for demon hunting, as tonight was supposed to be their housewarming party. In fact, it was supposed to start in less than two hours and she still needed to shower and get ready, which would take at least that long. She had not even picked out an outfit yet.

"Can we just get this over with?" Billie remarked annoyed. "Why did you have to get a stupid premonition anyway?"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Violet replied. "I'd rather be at home getting ready too. I've been stressed out all day. I can't even remember if I bought enough chips."

"Vi, the entire kitchen is stuffed with snacks." Duncan noted. "We'll be able to survive a year on that."

"Well, I just want the party to be perfect." Violet said. "This is the first time I've thrown one."

"Relax, I am sure that once we'll vanquish this demon, we will have a perfectly normal, fun night." Billie said.

"Billie! Don't jinx it!" Violet called out. "Quick, knock on wood."

"Oh please, I don't believe is such superstitions." Billie replied. "But if it makes you feel better." She walked over to a wooden fence and knocked on it three times. "Better now?"

"Hopefully." Violet said.

"Can we get back to business now?" Duncan asked. "What can you tell us about this demon?"

"I'm not sure. It all happened so fast." Violet replied. "I remember seeing a lot of darkness, like it was created from shadows. I saw a young boy in trouble, as something began pulling him toward the darkness."

"A shadow demon?" Billie suggested.

"Could be." Duncan replied. "All I know about them is that they are often used as messengers. I don't remember them ever attacking innocents. If it is, it must be being controlled by something else."

"Great, so now we're already up to two demons." Billie remarked annoyed.

The Chosen went further into the alley and crossed a corner. Billie spotted a teenaged boy, about fourteen, further down the alley. He was spraying graffiti on the wall and was wearing large earphones through which Billie could hear music playing. The music was so loud that he did not even notice them.

"Is that the kid?" Billie asked.

"Yes, I remember seeing the graffiti." Violet replied.

"Great, so now all we have to do is wait for the demon to appear." Billie said. "I hope he hurries."

"You want the kid to get attacked?" Duncan remarked with a frown.

"No, of course not." Billie replied. "I just want to get this over with and enjoy our evening. Don't you want the same thing?"

"I guess." Duncan said. "Speaking of which, you know I invited the twins, right? Is that going to be a problem?"

"Hey, you can invite whoever you want." Billie replied casually. "I mean, they only tried to kill us once, so that's not a big deal."

"Billie!" Violet called out.

"Oh, relax, I was only kidding." Billie remarked. "Please, if anyone knows about making mistakes, it's me. I've made plenty of them."

"Who did you invite, Violet?" Duncan asked.

"Obviously Arthur, and I considered asking my parents, but I decided against it." Violet replied.

"Why?" Billie asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was worried about them discovering about the whole magic thing." Violet said. "And I haven't exactly told them about Arthur yet either. I don't know what to say. What if they ask what he does for a living?"

"You tell them he's a history teacher." Billie replied. "Just don't tell them about the magic part."

"Right, I guess I was just nervous." Violet said. "I've never had to introduce a boyfriend to my parents before."

"You can't keep avoiding them." Duncan said. "You've built a whole new life here. Don't you want them to be a part of it?"

"Of course I do." Violet said. "But I'd rather take it one step at a time."

"Speaking of family, what about your family, Duncan?" Billie asked.

"Oh, I invited them." Duncan replied casually. "I just know none of them are going to show up. My parents prefer avoiding me, so they can still pretend I'm everything they hoped for. You know, instead of their embarrassing gay son who ran off to mortal college."

"Right." Billie said awkwardly.

"Guys, I think something is happening." Violet suddenly said.

Billie turned and peeked around the corner. The kid was still working on his graffiti while listening to his music. Behind the kid, a shadow in the wall started to move. It swirled like a vortex until an opening appeared. A young man with eerie pale skin and black hair appeared, dressed entirely in black. He extended his hand as he walked toward the kid.

"Violet, freeze." Billie whispered.

Violet nodded and threw up her hands. The entire alley seemed to slow down. The kid froze just as he was spraying blue paint on the wall, causing drops of paint to float mid-air. The demon, however, did not freeze and turned to face them. As he noticed them, his face seemed to shift. His eyes turned black and his face became almost skeletal.

"Witches." He hissed.

"Try coming up with a more original response." Billie remarked.

Billie flung her arm and the demon was thrown back. Before he hit the metal fence behind him, a vortex of shadows opened and he disappeared. A shadow moved across the ground and disappeared behind them.

"That's no simple shadow demon." Duncan noted.

"And he is immune to my power." Violet added.

"Okay, so maybe we underestimated this." Billie admitted.

Violet screamed as a vortex of shadows suddenly opened underneath them. Billie instinctively levitated up in the air while Duncan pushed Violet out of the way. They fell on the ground and tried to hold on as the vortex began to pull them in. Duncan quickly conjured an ice axe and rammed it into the ground, allowing them to hang on.

"A little help here!" Duncan called out.

"I'm trying." Billie replied.

Billie looked around for a sign of the demon, but the alley seemed empty. Behind her, a vortex opened out of thin air and the demon launched himself at her. They fell down and landed on a rooftop, while Billie quickly spun around and leaped up on her feet. The demon rose to his feet as they stood across from each other.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." The demon said.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Billie replied.

"You don't have time." The demon said as he nodded to the alley. "Your friends down there are barely hanging on. And once they are trapped in my world, they are lost forever."

"What do you mean, your world?" Billie asked with a frown.

"Where do you think my vortexes lead?" the demon replied. "To a place that feels like a living nightmare. Once trapped, you will never escape the darkness. You are lost forever."

"Sounds like a lot of bragging to me." Billie remarked, though she felt a bit nervous. She needed to get down to help the others.

"So then leave your friends and fight me." The demon replied. "Unless you're afraid."

"I think I'll do both." Billie said confidently.

Billie reached behind her back and pulled an athame from her belt. She threw the blade at the demon. As the blade spun, the demon opened another vortex and disappeared before it could hit. Billie turned around and jumped off the building. Using her levitation power to slow down, she landed on the ground close to her friends. Duncan and Violet were still hanging on, though the ice ax began to loosen. Billie quickly extended both her arms and pulled them back. Duncan and Violet were pulled toward her and rolled over the ground, outside the reach of the vortex.

"Impressive." The demon replied as he rose from the vortex. "But it's still not enough."

"Then how about you let me try?" Duncan remarked.

Duncan closed his eyes. An astral copy of him appeared behind the demon and held out his hand. A metallic sphere appeared in his hand, which he threw at the demon. It exploded in a flash of light and the demon was thrown from the vortex. Billie flung her arm and threw the demon against the wall. She then reached for another athame and used it to pin the demon to the wall by his hand.

"Potion." Billie said to Violet.

Violet nodded and grabbed a small potion bottle from her jacket. She threw it at the demon and it shattered at his feet. The demon screamed as he became surrounded by smoke and started to melt. Within moments, all that was left was a small puddle of black liquid, which evaporated. At the same time, the remaining vortex closed.

"Did we do it?" Duncan asked as his astral form faded and his real body woke up.

"I think so." Billie said. "How is the innocent?"

"Still frozen." Violet replied as she looked over her shoulder to check on him. "He will have no idea he was ever in danger."

"Great. Let's unfreeze him and get home." Billie said. "We have a party to get ready for."

The others nodded and Violet unfroze the kid, who continued with his graffiti like nothing ever happened. Billie walked over to where the demon was vanquished and picked up her athame, which had some black stains on it. That would need a good cleaning tomorrow. She grabbed another teleportation potion and threw it on the ground, teleporting all of them home. As soon as they left, a vortex of shadows opened and the demon appeared unharmed.

"A party, huh? Sounds interesting." He remarked before disappearing through another vortex.

Xxx

At Magic School, Arthur sat in his office while going over his notes from the expedition. Combined with the information with Professor Whitney's journal, he had enough to publish about the discovery. Even though it was what the professor wanted, he still felt conflicted about it. So many people had died trying to discover the truth behind the valley, and now they knew. Except the expedition had raised as many questions as it had answered. Who the hell was Bryant and who was he working for? What did they need the Staff of Magnus for? The only thing Arthur knew for sure was that Bryant was a Wizard. All of it had been connected to the Wizard race. He had been searching for his origins for years, but know he wasn't sure he wanted to know. After all, what if the answers he got were not the ones he wanted?

Arthur checked his watch and cursed. It was almost time for the housewarming at Violet's. And he had once against lost track of time. He had not eaten since this morning and he really needed a shower. He quickly put away the journal and left the office. As he entered the hall, he nearly bumped into a teenaged kid. Probably a student.

"Oh, sorry." Arthur said as he looked at the kid. "What are you still doing here? Classes ended hours ago."

"I'm not a student." The kid replied. "My name is Kevin. I'm an Elder."

"Oh god. Excuse me." Arthur quickly said.

"Don't worry about it. I hate being treated like an Elder." Kevin replied. "Everyone is far too polite and careful. That is why I prefer to blend it."

"I can see that." Arthur noted as he looked at the hoodie and jeans he was wearing.

"Yeah, I hate those robes. Far too breezy, especially up there." Kevin remarked.

"So can I help you with anything?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, I am looking for Leo, but it seems he has gone home already." Kevin replied.

"It is important?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I shouldn't be taking about this to anyone, but something big happened." Kevin said. "The Tribunal was destroyed."

"What? How is that possible?" Arthur asked shocked.

"That is what I need to talk to Leo about." Kevin replied. "After all, he, Duncan Phillips and those warlock twins were the last to see them alive."

"Wait, you're not suspecting them, are you?" Arthur asked concerned.

"I'm not." Kevin replied. "But some of the Elders are not so sure. I personally think they're being idiots. Let's be honest, even if the twins wanted to kill the Tribunal, they are nowhere near powerful enough."

"Powerful, right." Arthur noted as the image of Bryant and the staff popped up in his mind.

"Something wrong?" Kevin asked with a frown.

"No, just thinking about the consequences." Arthur quickly said, even though he was actually thinking Bryant and his mysterious boss might be involved. "What about the exposure risk?"

"The Grand Design will find a way to balance itself." Kevin replied. "To be honest, the Tribunal overestimated their own importance. The world will still function without them and their Cleaners."

"I see. How will you proceed with the investigation?" Arthur asked.

"For now, I can't say too much about it." Kevin replied. "The Elders want to keep it on the down low for now, until we know more. Can I count on you to do that?"

"What about the Chosen?" Arthur asked.

"Considering their connection to the twins, the Elders want to be careful." Kevin replied.

"I understand." Arthur said. "I will keep it to myself, but I am not lying to Violet if she asks."

"I understand." Kevin replied. "Now I should get going."

"Yeah, me too." Arthur said.

Kevin nodded as he disappeared in a column of orbs. Arthur wondered if he should have told him about his suspicions about Bryant. Since the Staff of Magnus was locked away the ancients, it had to be powerful. Perhaps powerful enough to destroy the Tribunal. But killing them could not a goal, it was more like the means to an end. There had to be more going on. And until he knew what, there was no point in telling the Elders.

Xxx

Billie could not help but smile as she emerged at the top of the stairs in her new house. Dressed in a beautiful blue cocktail dress, the blonde was proud of the house she and her friends now owned. Since she had fallen in love with the house the moment she saw it, it truly felt like home. And with any new house, it was tradition to throw a housewarming party. She had invited everyone she loved, or at least, everyone who was still there.

"No, no, no." Billie quickly said to herself before she got emotional. "Tonight is going to be a fun party. A fresh start. I am not going to get all sad about the people who can't be here."

Billie headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen to set everything up. As she did, a vortex of shadows opened in the wall and the demon from before appeared.

"This will do nicely." The demon said as he looked around. "They will have no idea before it is too late to escape."

The demon closed his eyes and held out his hands. He turned to shadows and began covering the entire room. The shadows then faded into the walls, merging with the house completely.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chapter 11: House Party

Part 2

Xxx

Minutes before the party would officially start, Violet was checking to make sure everything was ready. She fluffed the pillows on the couch for about the hundredth time and moved the flowers on the table a bit so they were perfect. She stopped at the mirror and looked at herself. She was dressed in a cute green top and black pants that Billie helped pick out. She could not believe how nervous she was and hoped she wasn't being too much of a control freak. She looked at the flowers again and moved them back a little.

"Vi, stop worrying. The place looks great." Billie said as she walked into the room with a glass of wine in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked. "Shouldn't we wait for the guests?"

"Oh, come on, calm down. It is a party." Billie replied. "Besides, I think you're the one who needs a drink."

"I'm too nervous to drink." Violet said. "God, is Duncan still in the shower? The guests can arrive any minute. What could possibly take that long?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Billie asked with a frown.

"Not really." Violet quickly said. "Do you think the room looks okay?"

"You need to chill out." Billie said. "These people are our friends. They are not going to judge you based on the fluffiness of the pillows. Just enjoy yourself."

"I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?" Violet admitted. "Sorry, I just want tonight to be perfect. I'm not used to hosting parties and stuff."

"But you've been to parties before, right?" Billie asked. "They are supposed to be fun and relaxed. Here, have some wine."

"Thanks." Violet replied as she took the glass from Billie and took a large sip. "Okay, right, fun. Did we lock the study?"

"Yes, we did." Billie said in an annoyed tone. "The magical supplies are safely stored there. But everyone coming is either magical or knows about magic."

"Still better safe than sorry." Violet said.

At that moment, Duncan came walking down the stairs. His hair was still wet and he was finishing buttoning up his shirt. She wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Violet quickly finished her wine and headed to the door. When she opened it, she saw Paige and Tyler standing on the porch, but there was no sign of the rest of the family. The young Firestarter was holding a large gift basket filled with all kinds of kitchen supplies.

"Hi, come in." Violet said as she stepped aside to let them in. "We're so happy you're here."

"Thanks for the invite." Paige replied.

"Paige, hi!" Billie said as she hugged her old friend. "I'm so glad you made it. Where are Henry and your sisters?"

"Oh, it's just us." Paige said as she pointed at herself and Tyler. "Henry got called in for an emergency at work, Phoebe couldn't get a babysitter and Piper's back is a little sore due to the pregnancy."

"Oh, too bad." Billie replied. "I hoped you would all come. It has been so long since I saw them. So Piper is pregnant again, huh?"

"Yes. And this time, she is convinced it is going to be a girl." Paige replied.

"So nice house you got." Tyler said to interrupt the pregnancy talk. "And here, we got you a lame gift basket."

"Hey, it's not lame." Paige called out as she tapped him on the head. "It has all kinds of things you need for a first house, like kitchen supplies."

"Thanks." Violet said as she accepted the basket. "I am sure it will be useful. So do you guys want a tour or should we wait for the other guests to arrive first?"

"How about we start with a drink first?" Duncan noted.

"A drink sounds nice." Paige replied.

"You know, I still need to remind myself not to call you headmistress." Duncan said.

"Oh, please don't." Paige remarked. "It makes me sound old. And I got a feeling I'm already going to be the oldest one here now that my sisters cancelled."

"You're not that old." Billie noted with a smile.

"Can I get you a glass of wine?" Violet asked.

"Oh, no I don't drink alcohol." Paige replied. "Anything else will be fine."

"What about you, Tyler?" Violet asked.

"How about a beer?" Tyler replied.

"Oh, I don't think so, mister." Paige remarked. "You're underage."

"Come on, I'm eighteen." Tyler replied. "It's not a school night, and it's not like I've never done it before."

"Excuse me?" Paige asked with a frown. "You do know this whole foster thing makes me responsible for you, right? No drinking."

"Okay, fine." Tyler replied reluctantly.

"So who else is coming?" Paige asked.

Just as Billie was about to answer, the doorbell rang again. As Duncan let Paige and Tyler into the living room, Billie opened the door. Violet saw it was Hope and another girl she did not recognize. Billie greeted them happily and let them in. Both of them brought a bottle of wine.

"I hope you don't mind I brought my friend Darcy along." Hope said.

"Of course not. I'd say the more the merrier, but I've always thought that was a lame saying." Billie replied. "Either way, come in."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Darcy said. "I've heard much about you. And just so you know, I am completely aware of magic, so no need for secrecy."

"Good to know." Billie replied. "Paige and Tyler just got here."

"Great, it has been a while since I saw her." Hope said with a smile.

"I'll show you to the living room." Billie said.

As Billie led the girls to the living room, Violet put the gift basket on the side table by the door and checked her phone. She hoped Arthur did not get lost in his work again. Ever since the valley, he had been obsessing over what happened, so she was a little worried about him. She sent him a text to remind him about the party and joined the others.

xxx

Just outside, twins Nick and Nathan Ross were heading to the party. Nathan was looking forward to it, as it finally gave him a chance to do normal couple stuff with Duncan. However, his mood was a little ruined by his brother's sulking attitude. Nathan just hoped Nick would not embarrass him or do something stupid. He wanted to make an effort to get along with Duncan's friends. After what happened with the Tribunal, it was time for a fresh start.

"I can pick up on your thoughts, you know." Nick remarked.

"Just try to act a little normal, please." Nathan replied.

"Do we really have to go to this thing?" Nick asked with a frown. "I get that you want to, but why did I have to come?"

"Duncan invited both of us." Nathan said. "This a chance for us both to prove we're not, you know, evil warlocks."

"But these people are not our friends." Nick replied. "I'm sure they only tolerate us because you're with Duncan."

"Then maybe you should try making friends. You were always so good at that." Nathan remarked with an eye roll. "At least when we weren't robbing people instead."

"Ah, good times." Nick said with a smile.

"I'm serious. We actually have a reason to stay here now." Nathan said as he grabbed his brother by the arm. "We have a clean slate. And I am not going to waste it."

"You mean you have a reason to stay." Nick replied as they stopped. "I don't have a place to belong here. Why should I stick around?"

"You're still thinking about leaving?" Nathan asked worried. "Even if I want to stay?"

"I guess so." Nick replied doubtfully. "I mean, just because we're twins, doesn't mean we have to always stay together, right?"

"Well, if that's what you want, then I can't stop you." Nathan said disappointed. "But before you run off, can you at least try to fit in and play nice for once?"

"Fine." Nick said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Oh crap." Nathan suddenly said. "We forgot a gift."

"So what?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Isn't that something you're supposed to bring to a housewarming?" Nathan asked.

"Who cares?" Nick replied with a shrug. "If they ask why we didn't bring anything, we'll just say it's because of our poor upbringing."

"We can't always use that as an excuse." Nathan said.

"Then we'll say we're just broke." Nick replied. "That's not an excuse, that's just true."

"Good point." Nathan agreed. "Alright, let's just go."

The twins soon reached the house. As they rang the bell, Nathan realized he was a bit nervous. He wasn't sure he could do the normal thing. After a life of being criminals on the run, it all felt fake somehow. However, he instantly felt a bit better when Duncan opened the door.

"You made it." Duncan said.

"Well, we couldn't miss an amazing party like this." Nick remarked sarcastically. "So where is the beer?"

"It's in the kitchen." Duncan replied with a sigh. "And for what it's worth, I'm glad you came."

"Uh, thanks." Nick replied doubtfully as he headed inside.

"He is new to the whole friendly interaction thing." Nathan explained as soon as Nick headed inside.

"I noticed." Duncan with a smile. "So are you sure you're up for this?"

"A whole night of worrying what people think of me? Wondering if I'm good enough?" Nathan remarked. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Oh, I've been doing that my whole life." Duncan replied laughing. "Don't worry, it gets easier."

"Good to know." Nathan replied with a smile and they kissed in the door opening for a moment before heading inside.

Xxx

Billie smiled as she turned the music down a bit and grabbed a bowl of chips to go around the room with. The party was slowly getting started and people seemed to be having a good time. Duncan was talking to the twins and Tyler, while Violet was chatting with Paige. Even though it was a small party, Billie was still glad she was with people she cared about. She needed some quality time with friends, without another magical emergency or drama. She poured herself some more wine and joined Hope and Darcy on the couch.

"So what is going on here?" Billie asked.

"Billie, you can help me." Darcy said. "I've been trying to convince Hope to come back to Berkeley for weeks now. Help me out."

"I think that's a great idea, Hope." Billie said. "You should finish school."

"I'm not sure if I can." Hope replied. "Just because the last few months have been peaceful, doesn't mean the box is suddenly safe. Demons will always come after it."

"Just because you're the guardian, doesn't mean your life has to revolve around that stupid box." Darcy remarked. "You deserve a life."

"I agree." Billie said. "The box is important, of course, but so are you. You should be able to do what you want."

"I guess." Hope replied. "I will think about it. You're right, I don't want the box to rule my life, but I can't risk unleashing the sorrows ever again."

"Okay, let's just change the subject for now." Darcy said. "Billie, what is going on with you? Any guy in your life at the moment?"

"Uh, no, not right now." Billie admitted. "I need a break after the last time."

"I heard about what happened with Jake. I'm so sorry." Hope said.

"Jake?" Darcy asked curiously.

"Long story. Depressing story." Billie replied as she took a sip of wine. "Next subject please."

"So what is going on with you and the hot straight twin?" Darcy asked. "I saw him checking you out earlier."

"Nick?" Billie called out. "Oh, God no. We flirted once, but that's only because he was trying to kill me at the time."

"Excuse me?" Darcy asked shocked.

"Oh, yeah, the twins used to be sort-of evil." Billie replied. "Not interested in that."

"So what about Tyler?" Hope asked suggestively.

"Tyler?" Billie replied. "He is just a kid."

"Oh, he is definitely not a kid anymore." Hope replied as she looked at the muscular teen talking to the other guys in the corner. "Sure he is a little young, but he obviously has a huge crush on you."

"Please, he is a hormonal eighteen year old." Billie remarked as Tyler noticed them looking and smiled at her. "He has a crush on anything with a nice rack."

"Well, you guys suit yourselves." Darcy said as she stood up. "Formerly evil or not, that Nick is just too yummy to ignore. First a short bathroom break and then I'm going in. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Billie and Hope said at almost exactly the same time and Darcy walked away.

"Are you sure he is not dangerous?" Hope asked.

"No, he's still a jerk, but he's harmless now. Come on, let's get a refill." Billie replied.

Billie dragged Hope up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. As they walked away, the wall next to them rippled and a shadow appeared. The demon's face appeared and he smirked as he selected his first target. The demon faded into the floor and followed Darcy. As she reached for the bathroom door, the demon opened a vortex of shadows behind it. Darcy's eyes widened in shock when she saw it, though she was pulled in before she could barely make a sound and the door slammed shut. Picking them off one by one was going to be easy.

Xxx

At the end of the street, Arthur appeared through swirling blue spirals behind some bushes. After all, he figured it was not a smart move to freak out the neighbors by teleporting in the middle of the street. As he started walking to the house, he noticed Violet had sent him a reminder already. He was about to text her back when more swirling spirals appeared in front of him. Arthur stopped in his tracks and was shocked to see Bryant appear before him.

"You!" Arthur called out angrily.

"Calm down." The other Wizard replied. "I am here to talk."

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Arthur asked. "You nearly got me and my friends killed in that valley. Not to mention, you stole an ancient and potentially dangerous artifact."

"I knew you could get out of there." Bryant said. "It was never my intention to get you killed. The boss would be very angry if that happened."

"The boss?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Yeah, he wants to meet you." Bryant replied. "I think you'll want to hear what he has to say."

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" Arthur asked.

"This isn't a trap." Bryant said. "You're looking for answers. I can take you to someone who can provide those answers. Answers about the Wizards."

"And what does this mysterious figure want in return?" Arthur asked.

"All he wants is for you to listen to him." Bryant replied as he extended his hand. "Just you though. No strings attached."

Arthur hesitated as he stared at the other Wizard. He knew this person should not be trusted, but this was an opportunity to finally get some real answers. Perhaps it was a risk he should take. He wanted to know once and for all. Eventually, he caved and took his hand. Bryant nodded and teleported them both away to an unknown destination.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen Chapter 11: House Party

Part 3

Xxx

When Arthur and Bryant materialized, Arthur noticed they were standing in front of a large mansion surrounded by a large garden. It was clear that the person who owned it was very rich. Since he could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, he knew he was at least still in San Francisco. Arthur wondered if he had made a mistake coming here alone. It was obvious that Bryant could not be trusted, but his curiosity had got the better of him. It was not too late to back out, but that would mean giving up his chance to find answers.

"Are you coming?" Bryant asked impatiently.

"What is in there?" Arthur asked as he looked at the mansion.

"What you're looking for." Bryant replied. "Look, you either come inside or you don't, I'm getting tired of your hesitations. If this were a trap, I could have easily killed you already."

"But your boss doesn't want that." Arthur noted. "He wants to see me, so maybe he needs me alive for some reason. A trap for the Chosen perhaps."

"The boss doesn't care about those witches." Bryant replied. "He is only interested in you. Although I don't see what is so special."

"Alright, then take me to him." Arthur said as he started walking.

"One more thing." Bryant said as he stopped Arthur with a hand against his chest. "I am going to need your phone. The boss likes his privacy."

"Fine." Arthur said reluctantly as he handed over his phone. "As long as I will get it back."

Bryant nodded and put the phone away. He then led him in through the imposing wooden doors and they walked through a hallway filled with priceless art. A door opened and Arthur noticed a beautiful young woman with auburn hair walking toward them. She seemed awfully interested in him.

"Is this the one?" the woman asked as she looked at him with an amused smile. "So he finally thinks you're ready."

"Not now, Harper." Bryant replied impatiently. "You get a chance to meet him later. We can't keep him waiting for long."

"Alright, fine." Harper replied with a sigh. "Just don't take too long. You know I get bored easily."

As Harper walked away, she briefly touched his shoulder and Arthur saw sparks of electricity running through her fingers. She winked and disappeared through one of the doors. He wasn't sure what to think of her. He got a bad feeling from her.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Ignore her." Bryant replied annoyed.

Bryant walked further and Arthur followed against his better judgment. Eventually, they stopped at a door and Bryan knocked before opening it. When they entered, Arthur saw they were in a large study. There was a desk by the window and an impressive fireplace. A man in his forties, with short brown hair and dressed in a sharp designer suit, was standing by the desk.

"Arthur." The man said in a friendly tone. "So we meet at last. You can leave us now, Bryant."

Bryant frowned and then reluctantly left, closing the door behind him. As the man walked to a table to pour himself a drink, Arthur looked around and saw the Staff of Magnus lying in a glass display case. He moved closer to it and considered grabbing in and getting out of here. However, he knew it would probably never work.

"The staff." Arthur noted.

"Of course. I knew that would get your attention." The man said.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked suspiciously. "And why are you acting like you know me? Why did you ask for me?"

"Forgive me. I should introduce myself." The man replied. "In this modern world, my name is Alaric Brewman. And like you, I am a Wizard."

"A Wizard?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Not just any Wizard." The man replied. "I am one of the originals, an immortal that has survived the war against the Source. I was once known as Ambrosius, but I prefer Ambrose these days."

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked. "I thought our race was nearly extinct. I've waited my whole life to meet another Wizard."

"And now you have." Ambrose replied. "Have a seat. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. And we have a lot to talk about."

Xxx

While the party went on downstairs, Duncan and Nathan entered his new bedroom while making out. They bumped into the dresser as they made their way to the bed. Nathan pushed Duncan down on the bed and jumped on top of him. He leaned down and started kissing his neck.

"I thought you wanted to see the bedroom." Duncan said.

"I did, but not for the reasons you thought." Nathan replied.

"But everyone is downstairs." Duncan said. "I'm supposed to host a party. What if people miss us?"

"Oh, stop complaining." Nathan replied.

He grabbed Duncan's shirt and ripped open the buttons. Before Duncan could protest, Nathan took his own shirt off. He was making it increasingly hard to resist him as he leaned down and started kissing his chest. Duncan vaguely thought he heard the doorbell downstairs, but he was preoccupied with other things. When Nathan's lips started moving down from his chest to his stomach, Duncan came to his senses and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked. "No good?"

"Definitely good, but I don't think we should do this now." Duncan said. "You said you wanted to make an effort to get to know my friends."

Nathan sighed and rolled to the side, so they were lying next to each other. "I know." Nathan admitted. "But this is easier. You know me, so I don't have to pretend."

"You don't have to pretend with my friends either." Duncan said. "They will see what I see soon enough. But you need to give them a chance."

"Did you give them the same speech?" Nathan asked.

"Honestly? Yes." Duncan admitted. "I know it will take some getting used to on both sides, but if we want a real relationship, you need to be able to get along with my friends."

"You're right." Nathan said after a moment of silence. "So do we have to go back right now, or do we still have some time?"

"We've only been gone a few minutes." Duncan replied with a smile. "I'm sure nobody is missing us yet."

Duncan kissed him and they rolled over the bed. Suddenly the door opened and Duncan heard a shocked gasp. Both guys looked up and saw Billie standing in the door opening. Embarrassed, Duncan quickly jumped off the bed and began closing up his shirt. Nathan did not seem that bothered and appeared somewhat amused at his reaction.

"Oh god. I am so sorry." Billie said as her face turned red.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Duncan asked.

"Sorry." Billie replied. "I wasn't thinking. You need to come downstairs."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Well, someone showed up for the party." Billie said. "We don't know him, but he says he's you brother."

"What?" Duncan asked shocked.

Duncan followed Billie and they headed downstairs, while Nathan stayed behind to put his shirt back on. As they headed down the stairs, Duncan saw his brother standing by the door with Violet. Donald was his oldest brother and their parents' favorite. He was in his early thirties and a lawyer, married and with two young daughters. Duncan had never really been close to him, mostly because he was a jerk most of the time.

"Duncan, little brother. Long time no seen." His brother called out.

"Don." Duncan said confused and slightly horrified. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you invited me." Don replied.

"Yeah, because I didn't expect any of you to actually show up." Duncan remarked.

"Oh, come on, can't a guy spent some time with his favorite little brother?" Don replied.

"In our case, no." Duncan said skeptically. "What is going on? Where is Margaret?"

"We are sort-of on a break." Don admitted reluctantly. "Well, I call it a break, she calls it a divorce and took the kids."

"Oh, you're getting divorced? I'm so sorry." Violet said.

"Don't be." Duncan remarked. "What did you do this time? Or more specifically, who did you do?"

"I might have slept with her assistant." Don replied casually. "Anyway, she will forgive me, she always does. So what is going on with you, little brother? Still in the you-know-what phase?"

"It's not a phase, Don." Duncan replied annoyed. "I'm gay. But sure, keep telling yourself it's a phase. It seems to be working for mom and dad."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Don asked. "The family only wants what is best for you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Billie said angrily. "If you really loved him, you would accept…"

"Billie, I can handle this myself." Duncan interrupted her.

"Hey what is going on?" Nathan asked as he came walking down the stairs and stood next to him. "Is there a problem?"

"No, my brother was just leaving." Duncan replied.

"Who is this?" Don asked with a frown.

"Nathan is my boyfriend." Duncan said as he took his hand. "So you can either accept that or get lost. I'm done playing pretend."

"Alright fine." Don replied as he threw up his hands. "Look, I only came because I wanted to see how you were doing, but it looks like things haven't changed. I'll just get a drink and then I'll disappear. I'd hate to disrupt your… lifestyle."

Duncan felt Nathan tense up next to him and he squeezed his hand to keep him from throwing a punch. Nathan looked at him and Duncan shook his head. His brother was not worth it.

Don stepped past them and headed to the living room. "Wow, who is that gorgeous thing?" He suddenly asked. Duncan and the others turned around and saw Don was gawking at Paige, who was standing by the window talking to Tyler.

"That's Paige. She is married. Happily married." Henry remarked in an annoyed tone.

"So am I." Don replied. "But that has never stopped me before."

Before Duncan could say something, Don headed toward Paige. Duncan already felt bad for her, as he knew how much of a sleaze his brother could be.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Violet said stunned.

"I can see why you don't talk to your family." Billie said angrily. "We can kick him out, you know. This is our house."

"Please let me do it." Nathan added. "That guy deserves it."

"Finally we agree on something." Billie said with a smile.

"Forget about him." Duncan replied. "After all these years, I'm immune to it. Let's just enjoy the party."

The others nodded understandingly and went back to the party. Duncan took a deep breath and shook it off. He had given up on making his family understand a long time ago, so he was not going to let this ruin his evening.

Xxx

Billie entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She wanted to erase the awkward memory of Duncan and Nathan on the bed. They definitely needed to come up with some sort of system to deal with stuff like that. As she headed back to the living room, Nick stepped into the kitchen. It was clear he had been drinking, though he was not drunk yet.

"Hey, just the girl I was looking for." Nick said.

"Really?" Billie replied.

"You know, I would really love a private tour of your bedroom." Nick said playfully as he leaned against the wall.

"And what on earth makes you think I'd ever show you my bedroom?" Billie replied with a frown.

"Come on, there has always been something between us." Nick said. "I could tell you were into me when we first met."

"Oh, you mean when you failed to seduce me as part of your evil plan to kill me?" Billie remarked. "Yeah, we had real chemistry."

"That wasn't my idea." Nick replied with a shrug. "I'm serious, I think we can be great together. At least for one amazing night."

"You know, as tempting as that sounds, I have a party to host." Billie said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not about the cop, is it?" Nick asked.

"Excuse me?" Billie asked angrily.

"The cop, Jake. Are you not over him yet?" Nick asked.

"This has nothing to do with Jake." Billie snapped at him. "And don't ever bring him up. In case you forget, you and your brother are a big part of the reason he is gone. We went to that casino to save your asses."

"And my ass is grateful." Nick replied. "But didn't you guys broke up before he went poof? Seems to me there is nothing stopping you."

"Okay. Let me make this very clear. I am never going to sleep with you. Ever." Billie said.

Billie wanted to walk past him, but Nick blocked the way. When he leaned in to kiss her, she threw her glass of wine in his face. She smirked as he stepped back and wiped his face.

"Alright, I get the message." Nick replied reluctantly. "Can't blame a guy for trying. I was just playing around."

"I'm not in the mood for playing around." Billie said as she walked to the counter and tossed him a towel. "Besides, I thought you already had an admirer."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked confused.

"Darcy." Billie replied. "She was totally into you. She was going to talk to you."

"Hope's friend?" Nick asked. "Yeah, she is smoking hot, but I haven't talked to her all night. I thought she left already."

At that moment, Hope entered the kitchen. "Hey guys, have you seen Darcy? I can't find her anywhere."

"No, we haven't seen her." Billie replied. "Maybe you should try calling her."

Hope nodded and dialed her number. As they waited, they suddenly heard a phone ringing. They followed the sound and ended up in the hall. Billie spotted her phone lying on the floor by the bathroom door. That was strange. Billie knocked on the door and called out her name, but there was no response. When she looked in the bathroom, she saw it was empty.

"She would never leave her phone. She is addicted to that thing." Hope said and she turned to Nick. "She was going to talk to you."

"Hey, I haven't seen her." Nick replied. "Don't automatically blame the former criminal."

"Well, she couldn't have just disappeared." Hope said.

"Unless…" Billie said as she remembered the demon from earlier that day. "The demon."

"Smart witch." A voice suddenly said.

Billie spun around and saw the demon from earlier appear through a vortex of shadows. "Looks like my game was exposed sooner than I thought." The demon said. "I was going to pick you off one by one, but this makes it more challenging."

"What have you done with my friend?" Hope asked angrily.

"She is gone, trapped in the void." The demon replied. "Don't worry, you will soon join her."

The demon smiled as he disappeared in his vortex. Billie turned around and wanted to run into the living room to warn everyone, though another vortex opened right in front of her.

"Billie, look out!" Nick called out.

Billie felt herself being sucked into the vortex. Suddenly she was pushed out of the way and Hope grabbed onto her. As she turned around, Billie saw Nick disappearing into the vortex, which closed a second later. She could not believe he had just done that, risk his life by pushing her out of the way. She called out his name, but she only heard the demon laugh instead.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen Chapter 11: House Party

Part 4

Xxx

As time passed, Violet was getting more and more impatient and kept checking her phone. Arthur still had not shown up and she figured he had probably forgotten. Although she supported his desire to find answers about the Wizards, she also worried it could turn into an obsession. She wanted to send another text, but decided not to. She looked around and saw Paige was talking to Duncan's rude brother. She looked uncomfortable, so Violet grabbed her glass and walked over.

"I had heard the Charmed Ones were beautiful, and they certainly weren't exaggerating." Don said.

"Yeah, thanks." Paige replied with an eye roll.

"I can't believe you married a mortal." Don continued. "You know, my friend Simon was devastated when you turned him down. But you deserve better than him."

"You're a friend of the Brit?" Paige remarked. "That makes sense. You do seem to share the same obnoxiousness and arrogance."

"Ouch." Don replied with a smile. "You're feisty. I like that."

"I'm also married." Paige replied.

Violet was about to interrupt when she suddenly heard a scream coming from the hall. She ran over and saw Billie and Hope standing there with worried looks. At the same time, the scream had disrupted the rest of the party and everyone came to see what was going on. Billie guided Hope into the living room and the rest followed.

"What happened?" Duncan asked concerned.

"You know that demon we vanquished earlier today?" Billie replied. "Turns out he is not quite vanquished after all."

"What?" Violet asked shocked. "How can that be?"

"I don't know. I guess he faked his death or something." Billie said. "He is here in the house."

"Hold on, where is my brother?" Nathan suddenly asked as he looked around.

"The demon took him. And we think we took Darcy earlier." Billie admitted.

"What do you mean, took him?" Nathan asked, though Billie could only shrug, as she had no idea.

"What kind of demon are we dealing with, Billie?" Paige asked.

"Some kind of shadow demon." Duncan replied. "He can create vortexes."

"Oh no." Paige said.

"What?" Billie asked. "Do you know what we're dealing with?"

"I'm not sure." Paige replied. "But I remember hearing about a type of demon that can create vortexes like that. They are called Void Demons."

"I've never heard of them." Duncan noted. "What do you know?"

"Well, Void Demons are very powerful demons whose bodies essentially are their own pocket dimensions." Paige explained. "They can suck victims into their personal void and feed on their suffering."

"Wait, does that mean Darcy is dead?" Hope called out panicked.

"No, not yet." Paige quickly said. "The void doesn't kill them, but traps them in darkness until the demon is done with them."

"So we can still save them?" Nathan asked.

"In theory. If we can find a way to vanquish the demon." Paige replied. "But since they have no real physical body, it is nearly impossible."

Suddenly a demonic laugh sounded and a vortex opened in the floor. The demon rose up and looked around with a smug and arrogant look. "So my secrets are revealed." He noted.

"Give me back my brother!" Nathan demanded angrily.

"But why? I do so enjoy his tormented screams." The demon replied. "They are even more enjoyable than those of the girl."

"You son of a b…" Nathan started to say, though Duncan put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Do you have a name?" Duncan asked.

"Valefar." The demon replied.

"Why are we talking to this monster?" Don remarked. "Let's just destroy it."

Don raised his hand and fired a short bolt of hot flashing light. Valefar smirked as he turned to shadow and the bolt passed through him, causing it to burn a large hole in the wall.

"You idiot." Duncan called out. "We just said he has no physical body."

"It was worth a shot." Don replied with a shrug.

"You can fight me all you want, but you're all mine now." Valefar said. "You are trapped here, and one by one, I will drag you into the endless void."

The demon laughed and disappeared back into his vortex. Everyone stood still for a while, unsure of what to do. Finally, it was Hope who broke the silence as she walked toward the front door.

"We need to get out of here." Hope said. "This house isn't safe. We can figure out a plan once we're out of here."

Violet looked at the door and, for a brief moment, saw a shadow moving behind the glass. She screamed at Hope to stop as he reached for the door, but was too late. The moment Hope opened the door, a vortex opened behind it. Before anyone could react, Hope was pulled into the shadows with a scream and disappeared.

"Hope!" Billie screamed.

"Close the door!" Paige called out as the vortex began pulling all of them it.

Billie nodded and flung her arm, slamming the door shut. Violet walked to the window and looked outside. As she touched the glass, the outside was replaced with endless darkness. It was like the demon had cast a vortex around the entire house.

"We need to find a way out of here before the demon takes us all." Duncan said.

"How?" Nathan asked. "You've seen what happens. The moment any of us try to leave, the demon just opens another vortex."

"Perhaps I can orb us out." Paige said. "Tyler. Come on. I am orbing you home first."

"What, why?" Tyler asked.

"It's too dangerous for you." Paige replied.

"Paige, stop treating me like a little kid." Tyler argued. "I can take care of myself."

"Not against this." Paige replied. "Your fire isn't going to affect this demon, so that means you're powerless against it."

"Paige is right, Tyler." Billie added. "Besides, I think we're all powerless against it. We need to get out of here until we can find a solution."

"I want to help." Tyler said.

"And you can, just not from here." Paige said. "Now come on."

Paige took his hand and they started orbing out. As they dematerialized into millions of orbs, another vortex opened in the middle of the air and began sucking in the orbs. Billie quickly flung her arm and the orbs dispersed, causing Paige and Tyler to rematerialize as they were thrown across the room. Don charged past Violet and offered his hand to Paige.

"Need help, my dear?" Don asked, though Paige merely gave him an annoyed look and got up herself.

"Sorry. That was a panic response." Billie said. "I didn't mean to throw you so hard."

"Don't worry, I think you just saved us." Paige replied. "So teleporting is also not an option."

"So we really are trapped here." Violet concluded.

"I think the demon merged with the house, became part of it." Paige said. "That way, he can keep us contained and open a vortex the moment we try to leave."

"So he can also hear and see everything we do." Duncan added.

"And he is seemingly also cutting off all communication." Tyler said as he held up his phone. "I lost reception the moment the demon appeared."

"How do we fight something like this?" Violet asked nervously.

"What if we split up?" Nathan suggested. "We can all try to get out at the same time at different spots. I doubt the demon can open that many vortexes at once."

"No, splitting up is the worst thing we can do." Billie said. "The demon wants to pick us off one by one. He is waiting for us to panic."

"Okay, this is officially the worst party ever." Tyler remarked. "No offense."

"None taken." Violet replied. "This is hardly how I planned it."

A silence fell in the room as everyone seemingly tried to figure a way out of this mess. Although she was still at him for not showing up, Violet wished Arthur was here. He always knew how to make her feel confident and he would find a way out of this mess. On the other hand, she was relieved that he was probably somewhere safe.

Xxx

Arthur followed Ambrose as he left the office and walked down the hall. They took a turn past the stairs and entered another room. When they went through the door, Arthur was surprised to see it was a large antique-looking library. He walked to one of the bookcases and saw books he thought were lost centuries ago, or never even existed. For someone who loved history, this place was like a dream come true. He was not a religious person, but some of these books almost seemed sacred.

"I figured this would get your attention." Ambrose said.

"These books. They shouldn't even exist anymore." Arthur noted. "People have been looking for some of these for ages."

"It took me a long of time, effort and money to track them all down." Ambrose said. "As you can see, most of them are about Wizards and the time that came before."

"You collected them, why?" Arthur asked.

"Because I consider it my purpose to preserve the history of our race." Ambrose replied.

"This sort of information should be shared with the world." Arthur said. "Why would you want to keep it hidden?"

"For their protection." Ambrose replied. "These books are the last of their kind, just like we are the last of ours."

They walked away from the bookcases and sat down in large, comfortable chairs by the window, overlooking the garden and the San Francisco bay behind it. It was quite an amazing view, though Arthur had little interest in views right now. He wanted more answers.

"I guess I can understand that." Arthur admitted. "But as a history professor, my goal is to spread knowledge, not contain it."

"And that is why I brought you here." Ambrose replied. "Wizards have lived in the shadows for too long. We were nearly destroyed and hunted down. Our entire civilization was almost erased."

"If I may ask, how did you survive?" Arthur asked. "Where are you from?"

"How much do you know about the ancient cities?" Ambrose replied.

"I know they were once ruled by Wizards." Arthur said. "But most of them fell. Atlantis was destroyed, Zanbar was overtaken by demons."

"Exactly." Ambrose replied. "All cities were eventually lost. My city, Avalon, was the last to fall. When the war took it, I was able to escape with a few others. Rathmere, Zakal, Merrill, Merlin and Bowan. You must have heard about some of them."

"Zakal and Merrill turned evil." Arthur noted. "Merlin was killed by a sorceress named Morrigan centuries ago, while Rathmere fell to a Spider Demon. I don't know about Bowan."

"I think you may have heard of him." Ambrose replied. "A few years ago, he sought to become the Source and tricked the Charmed Ones into helping him."

"Are there others?" Arthur asked.

"There could be, but I have not found them." Ambrose admitted. "I imagine they have kept themselves hidden like I have."

"So as far as you know, you're the last." Arthur said. "That must be lonely."

"It was for a long time." Ambrose replied. "But not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked confused.

"Can't you connect the dots yet?" Ambrose asked with a frown. "Think about it. I am trying to preserve my race in more than one way."

"You had children." Arthur realized. "Bryant is your son. And that girl from before, Harper."

"My daughter." Ambrose confirmed.

Arthur frowned as he tried to wrap his head around this new information. For years, he had been searching for answers about the Wizards and now he could finally get them. All of this had started because he wanted to learn more about his past, about his… father. Arthur looked at Ambrose with a shocked expression and the older man smiled.

"So you finally figured it out." Ambrose said amused. "My son."

Xxx

While everyone was debating ways to escape the demon in the living room, Nathan stuck to the background and sat down on the stairs in the hallway. He had nothing to contribute and he was focused on trying to sense his brother anyway. Normally their telepathic connection always allowed them to sense his presence, though now there was nothing. It felt weird and empty without him, like a part of himself was missing.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked as he came sitting next to him. "We should stick together. The demon wants to take us one by one."

"I needed a moment." Nathan replied. "I was trying to contact Nick, but he is out of my reach."

"We will find him." Duncan said determined. "We will find all of them."

"I feel so powerless." Nathan admitted. "I don't even have my speed anymore."

"I understand. Though in all fairness, I doubt speed would have helped here." Duncan replied.

"Perhaps I could have outrun that stupid vortex." Nathan reasoned.

"Or you would have been sucked in as well." Duncan replied. "Don't focus on things like that, let's focus on finding a way to stop this."

"You're right." Nathan said to motivate himself. "We're going to kick some demon ass."

"Damn right." Duncan replied.

Duncan smiled faintly and took his hand. They were about to get up when Don entered the hall, trying once again to use his phone. He mumbled annoyed and put it away. When he turned around and saw them holding hands, he frowned uncomfortably. Even though they had just met, Nathan already really hated him.

"We shouldn't split up." Don said.

"Right, I bet you would be devastated if we disappeared." Nathan remarked.

"Contrary to how it might seem, I do actually care about my brother." Don replied. "I just wish he would give up this… whatever this is."

"Don, how many times do I have to tell you?" Duncan asked angrily as he got up. "I am not going to change. I can't."

"Please, everyone has to do things they don't want to." Don replied. "You think I wanted to marry Margaret? I only did so because our parents wanted me to. To carry on the Phillips name."

"Well, I am not you." Duncan said.

"Obviously." Don replied arrogantly.

"I mean that I stopped letting mom and dad determine my life long ago." Duncan explained. "That is why I came here to attend college. I needed to get away to be myself."

"You have a responsibility to the family." Don replied.

"He doesn't owe you anything." Nathan snapped at him. "I never had a real family, but that sounds better than yours."

"I'm not talking to you." Don said.

"And I am done talking to you." Duncan replied. "It is pointless. Just because your life is miserable, doesn't mean my life has to be."

Duncan walked away and Don wanted to follow him, though Nathan grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I think you said enough." He warned him.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Don asked.

Nathan hoped he would throw a punch, as he needed to vent his own frustration. Before anything could happen, a vortex opened right next to them. Nathan managed to grab the staircase and held on to Don. As he looked at the arrogant jerk nearly falling into the vortex, he was tempted to let go for a moment. However, he realized he could not do that. He was not that person anymore. Why did being good have to be so hard?

"Don't let go." Don called out.

"I'm trying." Nathan replied.

Nathan felt his hand beginning to slip just as Duncan and the others came running in. In that split second, he lost his grip and both of them disappeared into the darkness.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen Chapter 11: House Party

Part 5

Xxx

Arthur did not know what to say as he looked at the man sitting across from him. Ambrose, his father, the man he had wondered about his entire life. He remembered fantasizing about this very moment when he was a kid. He got up and walked to the window to collect his thoughts. Nothing about this felt like how he had expected it would. He had always thought that he would be happy to learn the truth, but now he wasn't sure. Ambrose might be his father, but this was not some emotional family reunion. There was far more going on and Arthur did not trust him at all. Ambrose was planning something, and he had been willing to kill for it already.

"You must have a million questions." Ambrose said.

"Even more, I think." Arthur replied distantly. "But I wouldn't know where to start."

"That is understandable." Ambrose said. "I guess nothing about this is as you had imagined it. One day you're alone, and now you have an entire family."

"A family?" Arthur asked with a frown. "I don't know you. Family is more than just blood."

"I know, and I want the chance to get to know you." Ambrose replied. "All my children."

"And how many do you have exactly?" Arthur asked angrily. "How many women did you seduce and abandon like my mother?"

"I admit, there were more than a few." Ambrose replied. "But it was all for a purpose."

"What purpose?" Arthur asked.

"The chance to start over." Ambrose replied. "The chance to bring back our kind. To build not just a family, but a new legacy. I don't want any of my children to feel alone, I want them to have other people like them. Other Wizards."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"To correct a great injustice. Our kind was hunted and slaughtered." Ambrose replied. "Wizards were the most powerful and advanced race there was. We owned the world. I want to restore that honor and glory. But I knew I could not do it alone."

"So you decided to breed yourself a new Wizard race?" Arthur asked disgusted. "That is just wrong."

"Not breed. Create and nurture. Like a real father." Ambrose replied. "I want you to know your true heritage and be proud of it."

"Then where were you my entire life?" Arthur asked. "Why not teach me then instead of now?"

"I still have enemies out there, Arthur." Ambrose admitted. "I feared for the safety of my children if I stayed in one place for too long."

"So you decided to spread your risks." Arthur concluded. "Built yourself a little safety net so you had some extra children in case a few got killed? You're insane."

A dark look appeared in Ambrose's his eyes and his smile turning into a grimace. Arthur realized that he was not the type of person to just tolerate criticism. He was not used to being argued with and clearly could not handle it. Ambrose noticed his concern and quickly put on his charming smile again. It seemed he did not want to expose his true self yet, though Arthur had already seen enough. Ambrose was dangerous and determined to get his way.

"I can see how all of this might seem confusing to you." Ambrose said with a fake smile. "Though I assure you that you will understand in time."

"What are you planning?" Arthur asked.

"I will tell you when you're ready." Ambrose replied. "Now it's too soon. I want to get to know you better first. As a son."

"Well, I want answers." Arthur replied carefully. "I need to know what I am dealing with."

"Always the scholar." Ambrose said. "I always knew you were a bright one. I was so proud when I learned you were studying our history. That is why you are important."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"You will play an important part in rebuilding our world." Ambrose said. "You studied our culture and history and you will help bring that knowledge to others. Isn't that why you became a professor in the first place?"

"You keep talking about preserving and rebuilding, but how can I trust you?" Arthur asked. "You killed the Tribunal."

"I only did what was necessary." Ambrose replied. "They would oppose me if they knew my plans. Now they serve as a warning for others."

"And what if others get in your way?" Arthur asked. "The Elders, the Charmed Ones, the Chosen. Would you destroy them as well?"

"You're worried about her." Ambrose noted with a smile. "Violet."

"Of course." Arthur replied.

"As long as they don't get in my way, they will not be harmed." Ambrose said. "Soon there will come a time where everyone will have to make a choice. Some will make the right choice, others will not. If you truly love her, you will make sure she is on the right side."

"That sounds like an ultimatum." Arthur noted.

"That's because it is." Ambrose replied. "As I said before, the Wizards have been ignored long enough. Our kind was almost forgotten, and I will make the world remember."

"At what price?" Arthur asked.

"Whatever price is needed." Ambrose admitted.

"I studied the ancient Wizards. They were peaceful and good." Arthur said. "You're talking about tyranny. That was never our culture."

"And that is what got them killed." Ambrose replied angrily as he rose from his chair. "I warned them. They underestimated the Source and it led them to their deaths. I will not make the same mistake again. I will destroy anything that stands in my way."

"I can't be a part of this." Arthur replied. "I am leaving."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave like this." Ambrose said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Arthur asked nervously.

"I could never kill my own child." Ambrose replied. "It seems I just need to work harder to convince you."

"That is never going to happen." Arthur replied.

Arthur turned around and ran further into the library. He tried to teleport, but something was preventing him from leaving. Instead, he waited until he was out of sight behind a row of bookcases and cast an illusion around himself to make him invisible. He remained silent and noticed Ambrose walking through the library.

"In case you're wondering, I cast an anti-teleportation spell around the mansion." Ambrose called out. "I figured you would take some persuasion."

When Ambrose walked past him, Arthur ran the opposite direction. When he entered the hall, he saw Bryant standing guard by the front door. The Staff of Magnus was still in the office. It was too important to leave behind. Arthur headed back to the office. He entered it and headed to the glass case with the staff. However, when he tried to reach for it, his hand passed through it. That meant the staff was an illusion. It had never been there.

"Surprised?" Ambrose asked as he entered the office, followed by Bryant. "Illusions are tricky things. And when you mastered them, it becomes easy to see through them."

"You can see me?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Of course." Ambrose replied as he waved his hand, causing the illusion of invisibility around Arthur to disappear. "You still have a lot to learn. But at least you inherited the power."

"I don't need illusions." Bryant remarked somewhat annoyed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked.

"I want you to join us, Arthur." Ambrose replied. "I want us to be a family, but I am not going to force you. However, I cannot let you leave like this either."

Arthur took a step back and suddenly felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Harper. She smiled as her fingers sparkled with electricity and he felt a bolt of lightning surge through him. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Sorry, big brother." Harper replied. "The first time is always the most painful. But father is right, we cannot have you betray us."

"Don't worry, this won't hurt." Ambrose said.

Ambrose walked over and placed his hands on both sides of Arthur's face. He tried to struggle, but his body was still numb due to the electrocution. He wished he had never agreed to come here. These people were insane. Ambrose closed his eyes and his hands started to glow in a pale blue light. Arthur felt his presence entering his mind and then everything went dark.

Xxx

Duncan looked at the floor with a shocked expression. Just a moment ago, he had watched his boyfriend and brother disappear in a vortex of shadows. Now the floor was just a floor, like nothing had ever happened there. They were just gone without a trace. He vaguely heard something call out his name, but everything felt a bit dazed. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He looked up and saw Billie standing in front of him with her hand raised.

"Ouch." Duncan said as he felt his cheek.

"Sorry, but you needed to snap out of it." Billie replied. "We need your help to deal with this."

"They're gone." Duncan said.

"Yeah, but they're not dead yet, remember?" Billie replied. "We can still get all of them back if we vanquish the demon."

"Right." Duncan said as he finally snapped out of it. "The demon, Valefar."

Billie nodded and walked into the living room. Duncan followed her and joined up with the others. The group was getting pretty small now, with only five of them left.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Duncan replied. "Let's just find a way to destroy this thing."

"How?" Billie asked. "The demon is intangible and can appear wherever he chooses. Not to mention he can hear and see everything we do."

"Paige and I came up with a solution for that." Violet said as he reached for a piece of paper lying on the table. She cleared her throat and started to chant a spell.

"_When words are safe no more, we witches let our thoughts soar,_

_Open our minds to words unspoken, so this evil trap can be broken."_

As the spell was cast, Duncan felt himself become light-headed for a moment. When the dizziness faded, he suddenly became aware of the presence of others in his mind.

"_Did it work?_" Violet's voice suddenly sounded in his mind.

"_Vi? What did you do?_" Billie sounded surprised.

"_It is a spell to allow us to communicate telepathically_." Paige replied. "_We figured since the demon can hear and see everything, we needed a way to discuss a plan_."

"_Wow, this is completely bizarre_." Tyler noted nervously. "_Wait, you can't hear all my secrets thoughts or anything, right?_"

"_Only what you want us to hear_." Violet replied. "_But just to be sure, let's all just stay focused_."

"_Right. Just because we can communicate, doesn't mean we can beat the demon_." Billie said. "_He is still intangible_."

"_Not always_." Duncan noted as he remembered something. "_Back in the alley, I was able to hit him with a Bursting Ball. And you hit him with your athame_."

"_So he is not always intangible_." Billie replied. "_Only when he wants to be. Which means we have to catch him off guard._"

"_Wait a minute_." Paige said. "_You hit him with your athame? Does that mean you have his blood_?"

"_Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't think of that_." Billie replied.

"_What? Am I missing something?_" Tyler asked confused.

"_The blood of an upper-level demon can be used for vanquishing spells and potions_." Duncan explained. "_It makes them vulnerable_."

"_If the blood is on the athame, we can cast a spell on it so it will destroy the demon_." Paige said. "_Where is it_?"

"_I think it's upstairs in my bedroom_." Billie replied. "_I will go get it_."

"_No, we all go. We shouldn't split up again_." Violet said.

The others nodded and they headed for the stairs with Billie at the front and Paige in the back. Suddenly another vortex opened at the bottom of the stairs, cutting Paige off from the others. As the vortex began to pull at them, everyone grabbed onto something. Duncan saw Paige was stuck, though he could not reach her. A shadow formed on the wall and Valefar appeared.

"Think I don't know what you're doing?" Valefar asked. "Your spell may allow you to speak in silence, but you still cannot defeat me."

Tyler raised his hand and sent a stream of fire at the demon, though he simply turned into shadows and it passed through him.

"Paige, take my hand." Duncan said as he reached out of her.

"Go ahead." Paige called out. "You know what to do. Don't worry about me."

"We're not leaving you!" Billie replied.

"How noble." Valefar remarked. "But pointless. It doesn't matter, soon you will all be trapped in the void. I will feed on your suffering until there is nothing left of you."

"You talk too much." Duncan replied as he threw Bursting Ball, though the demon simply evaded it.

"I am getting tired of this." Valefar said in an annoyed tone. "Playtime is over."

Valefar smiled and his eyes turned pitch black, while his face became pale blue and skeletal. He spread his arms and the vortex began to grow as he disappeared into it. A strong wind blew through the house and everything started to shake. Glasses and ornaments were ripped from the tables and picture frames flew off the wall. Paige screamed as a chair moved in her direction and crashed into her. She was unable to hold on and disappeared into the vortex.

"Paige!" Tyler yelled in a panic.

"Keep going!" Billie yelled back as she began climbing further up the stairs.

While the others began climbing up against the strong pull, Duncan looked down and saw that even the wooden floor began to unravel and disappear. He followed the others before the destruction reached him. In front of him, Violet slipped and fell, though he managed to grab onto her. The vortex began destroying the stairs. Billie and Tyler reached the top of the stairs and looked back.

"Get the athame!" Duncan said.

"Not without you." Billie replied.

Billie held out her hand and closed her eyes. Suddenly Duncan felt a strong force starting to counter the pull of the vortex and he realized Billie was throwing her own telekinetic power against it. He and Violet got up and ran upstairs.

"It's too strong!" Billie admitted. "I can't move. It's taking all my strength to hold it back."

"I got an idea." Duncan said as he held out his hands and conjured a rope. He kneeled down and started tying it around her waist. "Once we're in the bedroom, you give one last push and we'll pull you in."

"Okay." Billie replied.

Duncan and the others ran into the bedroom and Duncan tied the other end of the rope around the bed. While Violet stood by the door, Tyler and Duncan held onto the rope. He told Tyler to pull on his command and Violet to close the door once Billie was inside.

"Okay, Billie, now!" Duncan yelled.

Billie screamed as she gave one final push that sent out a powerful shockwave across the house. Duncan and Tyler started pulling while the full force of the vortex returned. When they managed to pull Billie into the bedroom, Violet quickly closed the door. When it began trembling, Duncan realized they had only bought themselves a moment. Soon the entire house would be sucked into the void.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen Chapter 11: House Party

Part 6

Xxx

Billie landed on the floor of her bedroom and the conjured rope around her faded away. She took a deep breath and realized that final push had drained her. She looked at her hand and wondered if her powers were growing stronger. She had never felt a release of that much telekinetic force before. For now, she had other things to worry about. Her friends were still trapped by the demon, not to mention that stupid vortex was sucking up her brand-new house. That demon was going to pay for that.

When she noticed the door was trembling, Billie realized time was running out. She leaped up to her feet and turned to the others. "The athame has to be here somewhere." She said. "Spread out and find it."

"Billie, we've only lived here a few days." Violet noted. "How can this place be such a mess?"

Billie frowned as she looked around her bedroom, where clothes and other stuff was scattered all over the place. "I think we have more pressing issues right now, Vi." She replied annoyed. "Now will you please help me find the damn thing?"

"Fine, but you need to clean once this is done." Violet replied.

Violet started looking with the others. Billie looked around and tried to remember where she put it. After vanquishing the demon, she had thrown off her clothes and headed straight for the shower, so she was sure the blade had to be here.

"Hey, what is in here?" Tyler asked as he pulled open a drawer.

"No, don't…" Billie called out, but it was too late. The blond teenager had pulled open her underwear drawer and was holding one of her bras up in the air. He quickly dropped it and closed the drawer.

"Sorry." Tyler mumbled as his face turned bright red.

"Just forget about it." Billie replied awkwardly.

"Guys, come on. Our lives are in danger here." Duncan reminded them.

"Wait, I think I know where it is." Billie suddenly called out.

Billie ran over to the bed and kneeled down. She reached under it and pulled out the pants she had worn earlier. The athame was lying on top of them and the drops of black goo had ruined them.

"Oh, these were my favorite demon hunting pants." Billie said disappointed. "Okay, Paige said we can cast a spell on the blade to vanquish the demon."

"So do we have a spell?" Duncan asked.

"Maybe." Billie replied.

Billie held out her hand and a small leather-bound notebook flew off a shelf and into her hands. It was the Book of Shadows that she had started writing years ago on Leo's advice. She had copied numerous spells and potions from the sisters' book, so hopefully there was something useful. She had not looked at it in years.

"What is that?" Violet asked.

"My Book of Shadows." Billie replied as she flipped through the book. "I started it a long time ago. Paige knew about the demon, so it probably has an entry in their book. Here, I found it, but it is a power of three spell."

"So it's over!" Tyler called out.

"Not yet, our power as the Chosen might be strong enough." Duncan replied.

Billie nodded and the others joined her to read the spell. Meanwhile, the door of the bedroom started trembling even worse and began to crack. Behind it, there was nothing but darkness. This had to work. Together, they held the athame and started casting the spell.

"_With wiccan words we witches implore,_

_To pierce the darkness at its core,_

_Enchant this blade with blood of the void,_

_To ensure this demon is destroyed."_

As they cast the spell, the blade stated to glow and the demonic blood was absorbed into the steel, turning the blade pitch black. Billie felt the blade containing a lot of power, like a ticking time bomb. The door of the bedroom shattered and Valefar stepped out of the vortex. Billie flung her arm and her closet moved across the room to block the door and keep them from being sucked in.

"Defiant until the end." Valefar remarked. "It doesn't matter. You are only delaying the inevitable."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Billie replied as she held up the athame. "Look familiar?"

"Stupid witch, you know a blade can't harm me." Valefar said.

"Wanna bet?" Billie replied.

Billie flung the blade and it swirled through the air at its target. Valefar smirked as he turned to shadow and the blade moved through him, hitting the closet instead.

"Was that your best?" Valefar asked.

"No, that was just the distraction." Billie replied. "Now!"

Valefar turned around and saw the blade in the closet disappear in an orange glow. At that moment, Duncan threw a Bursting Ball from the left and Tyler a stream of fire from the right. The demon screamed as he was caught in an explosion and was thrown across the room. Billie turned to Violet, who tossed her the real athame. Billie caught it and spun around to stab Valefar in the chest. The demon stumbled back with a shocked expression and looked at the blade.

"How?" He asked confused.

"Simple." Duncan replied as he conjured another fake blade in his hand.

"You damn witches." Valefar hissed.

The demon screamed as bright white cracks started to appear from where he was stabbed. The blade sunk into his chest and the cracks spread to his entire body until he exploded in white light that covered the room. When the brightness faded, Billie saw the vortex was gone and her friends were lying on the floor. With the demon gone, his void had ceased to exist.

"You did it." Paige said as Billie helped her up.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you." Billie replied as he held up her Book of Shadows. "Your family gave us the spell we needed."

"So what was it like in the void?" Duncan asked.

"Pretty much what you would expect." Nathan replied. "Endless darkness and suffering mostly. And you lose all sense of time."

"Are you hurt?" Violet asked concerned.

"No, it was more like it was all in our minds." Hope explained. "Now that we're freed, the feeling is already starting to fade."

"That's a good thing." Darcy added. "I don't think I want to remember."

"Me neither." Nick replied. "You guys sure know how to throw a party."

"I think the house agrees." Tyler added.

"Oh God!" Billie called out shocked. "The house, it's ruined."

A few moments later, everyone was standing in what was left of the living room. It looked like a hurricane had blown through it. There was almost nothing left except for a gaping hole in the floor. Billie was freaking out, as her beautiful new home was destroyed already. She had seen the manor get destroyed many times, but she had never expected it to happen to her house.

"What are we going to do?" Violet asked.

"In this situation, I think we can forget about personal gain for a moment." Paige replied as she held out her hands. "_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen_."

Swirling white orbs engulfed the house and when they faded, everything had been returned to normal. All the damage and destruction was gone. Billie gasped in relief to see her beautiful house returned and hugged Paige.

"Thank you." Billie said happily.

"You're welcome." Paige replied. "Perhaps you should add that one to your book."

"Good idea." Billie said.

"Now, I think we should really get going." Paige said. "It's late and I'm sure Henry is worried."

"Great party." Tyler added with a smirk. "We should do it again sometimes."

"Oh shut up." Billie replied with a smile.

Paige gave her a hug goodbye and then she and Tyler orbed away. It looked like everyone else was getting ready to leave as well, but there was still someone Billie needed to talk to. As much as he annoyed her, she needed to thank Nick for saving her. She looked around and saw him talking to Darcy. They were smiling. For some reason, that bothered her a little.

"Hey Billie, I'm going to go home as well." Hope said as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Of course." Billie replied. "Are you going back with Darcy?"

"I think she has other plans." Hope noted as she looked over at her friend. "I heard them talking about getting a cup of coffee."

"Coffee, right." Billie replied distantly. She turned around and saw Violet was getting her coat. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Magic School." Violet replied annoyed. "I need to have a word with Arthur."

"Are you going to kick his ass for not showing up?" Billie asked. "Because I can help with that."

"Me too." Hope added.

"No, he is my boyfriend and I need to stand up for myself." Violet replied. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck." Billie said.

"I'll walk with you." Hope said.

Billie said goodbye to Hope and watched her and Violet leave. At the same time, she noticed Nick and Darcy were leaving as well. When Nick noticed her looking, he smiled faintly and nodded. Billie told herself she was being stupid. She meant it when she said she was not interested in him, so why was him leaving with Darcy bothering her so much? After all, he was nothing but a jerk. She needed a drink and headed for the kitchen.

Xxx

When Duncan entered the hallway, he saw Don was getting ready to leave. Knowing he could not ignore his own brother, he reluctantly walked over to talk to him. Despite being an arrogant tool, he was still his brother and he needed to make sure he was okay.

"Are you alright?" Duncan asked.

"I'm fine." Don replied. "Like the others said, the memories of the void are already starting to fade."

"So why did you come?" Duncan asked curiously. "Really?"

"You know me, I like parties." Don replied with a shrug.

"So there is no other reason?" Duncan asked. "You just came to party and hit on married women? It had nothing to do with me?"

"Of course it did." Don admitted. "Duncan, you are my little brother. I wanted to see how you were doing. And now I know."

"Disappointed?" Duncan asked.

"Not the word I would use, but I do wish you could just be… more like us." Don replied. "The family misses you and they want what is best for you."

"They want what is best for them." Duncan corrected him. "I can't have this conversation over and over again, Don. I hoped that after tonight, things would be different."

"Why would they be?" Don asked confused.

"I saw what happened." Duncan said. "I saw how Nathan risked himself to save you. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"I am grateful for that, and I am sure he is a nice guy." Don replied. "But that doesn't change how I see things."

"You are never going to change, are you?" Duncan noted. "My family will never accept who I am or who I am with."

"As long as that person is another man, I don't think so." Don replied. "I'm sorry. I have to leave."

Don put his hand on his shoulder for a moment and then walked away. Although Duncan had always known his family did not accept him, hearing it was something else. He had always hoped they would understand some day, but it looked like that day would never come.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he entered the hall. "Sorry, I could not help but overhear. You know, eavesdropping and all."

"I'm fine." Duncan replied. "None of this should surprise me."

"Family is overrated." Nathan said. "They are just the people you're born with. Not the ones you choose to have in your life."

"I know." Duncan admitted. "I'm lucky to have the people I have. So are you staying over?"

"Are you sure your friends are okay with that?" Nathan asked.

"Of course we are." Billie said as she entered the hallway. "Sorry, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to order a pizza. I'm starving."

"Sounds good." Nathan replied.

"How much of that did you hear?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

"I heard enough." Billie replied with a smile.

Billie headed to the living room and Duncan could not help but smile. He realized he did not need his family as long as he had his friends. They were what really mattered, the people who meant most to him. If his family wanted to be a part of his life, they were welcome, but for now, he was happy enough without their approval.

xxx

As she walked across the grand hall of Magic School, Violet reminded herself that she was angry. She needed to be confident and stand up for herself. Arthur had stood her up and she did not deserve that. She had been supportive of his research, but enough was enough. The party was important to her and he had not even shown up. When she reached his office, she stormed in.

As Violet had suspected, Arthur was asleep at his desk with his head buried in his research papers. She noticed a pitcher of water standing on his desk and picked it up. She needed to be bold and make a statement, so she threw the water on him. Arthur gasped as the cold water woke him. He looked disoriented.

"Vi." Arthur said confused. "What happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Violet replied as she crossed her arms. "You forgot my party."

"I didn't forget, I was…" Arthur mumbled. "I don't know what happened. When did I get back here?"

"Looks to me like you never left." Violet replied. "You fell asleep and forgot."

"I feel weird." Arthur said. "Like something happened, but I can't remember."

Violet noticed that Arthur was genuinely confused and disoriented. She almost gave in, but then reminded herself she deserved to be angry.

"You got so wrapped up in your research that you spaced out." Violet said. "I think this Wizard thing is really becoming an obsession."

"I… Maybe you're right." Arthur admitted hesitantly. "I have been so focused on it. And I feel like I'm very close to an answer, but it's like my mind is playing tricks on me."

"Well, I think you need to take a break." Violet replied. "This is not healthy. I'm going home. You can find me when you're ready to apologize."

Violet turned around and left the office. She hated confrontations, but she was proud of herself. Last year, she would have never been able to stand up for herself due to her insecurities. She was growing up and becoming more confident. She deserved a boyfriend who was there for her. She just hoped that Arthur would see that in time.

Xxx

Ambrose sat at his desk and looked out his window while Harper poured him a glass of his favorite whiskey. Tonight had gone as he had predicted, though not as he had hoped. He had hoped Arthur would be more understanding. There was a knock on the door and Bryant entered the office. Harper handed Ambrose the glass and he took a sip.

"Can I get one of those, sis?" Bryant asked.

"Get it yourself." Harper replied as she leaned against the desk.

"Enough. Is it done?" Ambrose asked impatiently.

"He is back at Magic School. I made it look like he never left." Bryant replied. "Are you sure he is not going to expose us to the witches?"

"I'm positive." Ambrose said. "He couldn't even if he wanted to."

"Did you wipe his mind?" Bryant asked.

"Not wiped, but altered." Ambrose explained. "All the memories are still there, just below the surface. He knows the truth, but he doesn't realize it yet. When the time is right, he will understand. And then he will make the right choice."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Bryant asked.

"We proceed as planned." Ambrose replied. "After all, we cannot restore the glory of the Wizards without getting you your immortality back first."

Xxx

The End


End file.
